


Working Late

by miss_hula_girl



Series: Working Late Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had come home late. Well, not too late, just later than normal. He knew things at the lab were busy, so he understood. But something inside of him had been growing all evening. He wanted her. Bad. It's not like they weren't always together, but something was different about tonight. Maybe it was the fact she was working such long hours, or that he was always seeing her with her assistant. They were just working, yes, but it still made him a bit of a green monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

She had come home late. Well, not too late, just later than normal. He knew things at the lab were busy, so he understood. But something inside of him had been growing all evening. He wanted her. Bad. It's not like they weren't always together, but something was different about tonight. Maybe it was the fact she was working such long hours, or that he was always seeing her with her assistant. They were just working, yes, but it still made him a bit of a green monster. 

Hange laid her things down and took her coat off. Before she could say a word to Levi, he had her pinned up against the wall. Her arms held almost straight up by his small, but surprisingly strong hands. His lips were on hers as she started to say something, but caught them with a deep kiss. The kind of kiss that was so messy and disorganized, it could have been mistaken for a first kiss. It was a desperate kiss, from a man desperate for attention. Levi let go of her arms, letting them fall onto his shoulders, pulling him tighter, if that was possible. He ran his hands down her side, feeling the curve of her body before resting them on her hips. He paused the kiss long enough to reach down under her and pick her up. Hange wrapped her legs around his waist. It looked ridiculous, seeing as she was a bit taller than he was, but he loved doing it. 

She leaned her back against the wall, still being held up by him, and asked, "What is this all about?" "I've just really missed you. You have been working so much and I really just want you all to myself for a while." She threw her head back against the wall and laughed. Levi loved hearing that laugh, but it also gave him an opportunity to slide her down the wall and kiss her neck. Starting at her collar bone, then moving slowly up one side. He gave her ear a little nip and pull, knowing it's one of her really sensitive spots. He was rewarded with a gentle moan, which just fueled the fire inside. 

"You know, this would probably be more comfortable in the bed room," Hange suggested as he continued playing with her ear. Her eyes were closed as she was starting to imagine what he had in store for her. Levi let her set her feet back on the floor. She grabbed him by the bottom of his shirt, and pulled him down the hall into the bedroom. 

As soon as she reached the bed, he pushed her back on it, then climbed on top. Another deep desperate kiss, their tongues pressing against each other, as they fumble to undress. He stopped her hands as they tried to quickly undo her own pants. He unbuttoned them, then sat up to slide them off, taking her panties off as they went. He laid on his side next to her, while he started to rub her. She was already getting wet, which turned him on even more. At first, he just gently rubbed some little circles around, feeling her spasm slightly when he ran over just the right spot. He loved to watch her, to see her reactions. Levi knew them all. Her little jumps, back arching, when she sucked in air through clenched teeth, her little moans, and especially when Hange said his name. And he loved that he could make her do all of them. Even though he wanted her so bad, he loved teasing her. She'd give it right back to him later, though. He wasn't looking for her to get loud just yet. He slid two fingers in, slowly, just a little at first, then back out. A few more times, just to get a little rhythm. Then touching his thumb to her clit, her super sensitive spot. That's where he got the best reaction, the one that made him almost moan just from watching. 

Hange never knew what to do with her hands while he was fingering her. Usually she enjoyed rubbing her breasts, pinching her own nipples, to go along with what he was doing. However, when he hit the right spots, she lost control. Sometimes, she'd grab the pillow, blankets, her own hair even. But at those climatic moments, while he had his fingers in all the right spots at the right time, they usually reached out to him. She loved to kiss him as he was making her cum like that. Levi loved it too. He'd wait for it, watching her get closer and closer, squirming the whole time. As if her body couldn't contain itself anymore. Hange grabbed his face and pulled herself up to meet him. Part of her wanted to tell him to stop, she couldn't take it anymore. The other part, however, wanted to continue feeling this sensation as long as possible.

She finally grabbed Levi’s hand and laid back down. Out of breath, she held his hand tight, brought it up to her mouth, and gently sucked on each one of his fingers. It was her turn for teasing. She put each one deep into her mouth, slowly pulling it back out. He let out a shutter, which was a lot for someone who didn't always show a lot of emotion during sex. She pushed his shoulder back so he was flat on his back, and kissed his chest, moving down as he relaxed into the bed.

Levi was usually dominant in bed, but the way Hange pushed him down this time told him she was in charge. “Were you feeling neglected? A little jealous even?” she asked as she pulled down his pants, revealing an already hard cock. “Tsk, like I would be jealous,” he responded, turning his head. He let out a quiet hiss as she licked up his cock, not really expecting it. Not using her hands, she just let her tongue roll around it. All the way up, then around the head, letting it fall. Even though she preferred him taking control, when she did, she let him have back every little tease he gave to her.

She did feel a little bad, working so much. As she grabbed his dick, she thought about the nights he’d been left alone. She’ll make it up to him. Also, she’s been missing this too. Even though she was tired, he turned her on enough to bring back all those nights she came home wanting something, only to find a sleeping Levi in his chair.  
She stroked him up and down, slowly at first, then a little faster. She put her mouth gently around the head, then slid it in as far down as she could go. Her favorite thing to do was moan while she did it. Yeah, she moaned because she liked it, but she especially loved what it did to him. He’d arch his back and grab the sheets, not making a noise. But that reaction was all she needed. She wasn’t ready for him to cum just yet, so she backed off and just used her hand. 

“Shit, I’ve missed that,” he said breathlessly and panting. Apparently that got him more worked up than she realized. “What else have you been missing? Maybe this?” she asked as she climbed on top of him. She took her bra off and dropped it to the side. Straddled over him, her wet pussy placed right on the shaft of his dick. She rode it gently and watched his reaction. Maybe some more teasing was needed after all. “I can take it all night. In fact, I bet you’ll cave and stick it in before me,” he said knowing what she was up to even though he was obviously struggling. 

“You really think you are humanity’s strongest in bed too, huh? You’re on. I bet I can hold out longer than you.” What fun was sex without a little friendly competition? She rocked back and forth, rubbing her wet pussy and his hard dick together. She could feel his penis throb occasionally, making her tense up. Levi grabbed her arms and rolled over, throwing her to the bed and getting on top. “You think you’re the only one who gets to do the teasing?” he asked, situating himself. He grabbed his cock and rubbed the head on her clitoris. He even tried to sneak the tip ever so slightly in. “You’re going to have to do better than that,” she responded with a catch in her throat. He was good, but she was not about to lose. 

“Want to know what we’ve been working on so much?” She tried to change the subject, partly to throw him off, but mainly to distract herself. “Fuck no. You guys do all kinds of crazy shit. I’ll hear the abridged version later from Erwin. Quit trying to distract yourself.” Damn she thought. On to plan B, dirty talk. Levi doesn’t do it much, but it drives him wild to hear it. Hange closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I really want you inside me. I want to feel you stretch my pussy with your big, hard dick. Mmm, feeling it slide in and out. I’m so wet just waiting for it. I want to feel you pound deep and hard, and so fast. Then, I want to cum all over your…”

“Ahhh, damn it!” Levi shouted and shoved his cock deep inside her. She let out a little yelp, not expecting it to work that fast or get that kind of reaction. He pressed his forehead against her chest as he pounded himself so hard and fast, just as she said. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him tighter. It happened so fast, the only thing she could get out was breathless moans and gasps. This is what she’d been missing and didn’t even realize it. She didn’t even get a chance to say she was cumming; all he felt was her contracting around his dick. Likewise, he couldn’t get the words out, just a strong thrust, a few deep ones following, then he collapsed on top of her. 

For a few minutes, all they could do was breathe. Then she started giggling. He couldn’t hear it at first, just felt her chest bounce. He sat up and looked at her. “What’s so funny?” “Oh, I just didn’t realize how much I’ve neglected you. Or how much I missed this.” Levi laid back down on her, letting her arms wrap around him and squeeze him. A small smile spread across his face as he rested his head between her breasts.

Hange sighed, “And the fact that I won.”


End file.
